


We Were Too Young To Know

by Lokis_Little_Servant



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, GEORGE HAD IT COMING, Gen, ITS A BIT OOC BUT CMON GUYS, LOUIS LOSES HIS FUCKING CHILL, M/M, TCWIH universe, The Chat Where It Happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Little_Servant/pseuds/Lokis_Little_Servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's at least four feets of distance between them once they're far enough from the sight of the others and Louis feels light headed, knowing that George is right there, walking beside him. He wonders if it'll be like that when he's King, making diplomatic visits to Britain; ignoring the past and act like everything's fine between them.</p>
<p>“You're shaking, Louis. Do you need a jacket?” The voice of George breaks Louis' train of thought and brings him back to reality. He stares at George who's already holding out his jacket at him and it breaks his heart when he realises it's the jacket he would always steal from George's closet when he missed George.</p>
<p>“No. I don't need anything from you,” it comes out more sharply than he intended it to be but it does the job. They resume walking with the painful and palpable tension around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>based on Chapter 26 of The Chat Where It Happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Too Young To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off The Chat Where It Happens by @largebaguettes which is very awesome :))
> 
> POVs change at the middle and yah just go with it

When George sees the young French monarch, he feels himself freeze.

Of course Louis is in the same university as he is. They made plans together, chose the possible universities they could attend together all over the world but George didn't expect him to follow the plan after they broke up, after Louis kicked him out of Versailles for good.

“Sir, are you okay?” Samuel asks.

George blinks and waves his hand. “Yes. Go ahead and eat or something. I need to go somewhere first,” he says, already walking away from Samuel and Charles.

It's a reckless move and George knows it but he can't stop himself. All he can think is that _It's Louis. Louis is actually here in America._

Luckily, it's deserted so it's not a problem to just go up to Louis. When Louis sees him, his face drops and he immediately crosses his arms and George pauses for a moment because he knows Louis and he only crosses his arms when he's scared or feels threatened and he's making Louis feel scared.

“George. What are you doing here?” Louis' voice is cold and it hits George right in the chest because he deserves everything Louis is going to hit him with. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night in Versailles.

George tries to smile but he's sure it came out as a grimace. “I study here. I mean, it's covered in the news-”

“I don't really listen to the news when it happens to be about you,” Louis says sharply. “Why should I care?”

George bit his lip. “I was trying to act civil-”

Louis snorts. “Like that time you brought up my mother and called her a suicidal person who didn't deserve her life in the first place? Yah, act civil,” he says.

“You're the one who's bringing it up!” George says, hearing annoyance creep in his tone.

“Why are you here? What the fuck do you want with me?” Louis asks. “If you want to get back together or something, leave it. I am not interested! Votre mere a souleve un trou du cul!”

“Don't you dare bring my mother into this!” George warns, taking a step closer.

What Louis does next is surprising because one moment George is looking at his blue eyes and the next moment he feels Louis' fist collide with his jaw and he's on the ground, touching his cheek in shock. In rage, George stands up and he's about to punch Louis when he realises what a fucking hypocrite he is. Of course Louis would go and attack his mother. That's what he did. They're even now.

George lowers his fists and glares at Louis. “Fuck you,” he spat. “I really did love you and I was angry then and I was sorry and I still am. But you didn't give me a chance to speak.”

Louis looks away. “And? It's not like you haven't moved on,” he says it a bit softer, maybe a bit sadder but George isn't too sure.

“I… I just wanted a civil conversation,” George mumbles, rubbing his cheek.

Once upon a time, they would've been all over each other but in that moment, George wanted nothing but someone to come and rescue him from the awkwardness that drifted between them. It was fairly clear that Louis wanted nothing with him and it's not like George doesn't deserve it. He wants to leave but he's stuck frozen in that place. He fixes his jacket and stares at the ground and really wants to cry but he can't because he's always been the strong guy who doesn't give a damn about anything. Fuck, he's so wrong.

“Louis, I'm sorry,” George says. “I'm really sorry. I was such a big arse for saying that and I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have looked at your diary either.”

“I don't know if I can accept that apology, George. I don't know,” Louis says, looking back at him and George knows he;s about to cry. He'd seen the same sparkling blue eyes every night when Louis woke up from his nightmares. “I loved you too but… I don't love you anymore.”

“And? What if I just wanted us to be friends?” George asks, pushing a bit further.

“I don't know too. I don't know if we should even speak anymore, William,” Louis says, breaking George's heart further because no one calls him William except those who hate him and Louis knows that so well. Louis called him William.

“I'm not William. I'm George. Please, call me George,” George feels like he's begging and he's sure he's about to throw everything away for Louis just so that they could have one decent conversation for the sake of the immense guilt he's feeling and the fact he might still love Louis. He could but he loves Peggy too but Louis was his first true love and he doesn't want to let him go too easily just like that. He wants Louis to forgive him.

“So what if I don't? It doesn't matter,” Louis says. “Nothing really matters between us and the things we do to each other.”

“Don't say that. Please. Louis, just please accept my-”

“George! Louis! Hey!”

They both turn at the sound of the voice and George smiles at Peggy who was running towards them with a huge smile on her face. It's cute and she absolutely charms him but he wants to speak with Louis.

Peggy immediately latches on his arm and throws Louis a smile. “The squad is having lunch! You should join us-both of you,” she winks at Louis who's looking a bit pale. “I heard James wanted to see you.”

Louis nods. “Okay. Lead the way, Margarita,” he says, with a small smile on his face.

“Please don't, Louis. Just don't,” she says, shaking her head.

Peggy begins to lead George and Louis to wherever their friends sat and just to see if Louis would react, George lifts Peggy bridal style and begins to run off with her, the sound of her laughter in his ear.

He also doesn't have to turn around to know Louis is watching this all knowing he used to do that to him too.

* * *

 It's awkward during lunch and Louis is so glad that none of their friends realise the tension between them, the momentary glances at each other and the refusal to acknowledge between him and George.

Louis is only so lucky that Lafayette, his dear friend doesn't know anything about his former relationship with the British heir to the throne because if not, they would be devising crude and flamboyant plans to get them back together. It wouldn't work seeing how stuck up George is, flirting with the youngest Schuyler sister, making her laugh and teasing her relentlessly like he isn't there, like they didn't have a conversation several minutes ago.

If it were possible, Louis would've left the table and lock himself up in his apartment and call his cousin, Adrienne but George's friends are his friends and he can't just leave unexpectedly; that would be rude and could raise some questions he honestly doesn't want to answer.

James glances at Louis, his eyebrows knitting together. “Hey, Louis? Are you alright? You look pale,”

The table's entire attention is on Louis and God, he knows George is staring at him too. He feels his cheeks burn but he just smiles and nods his head.

“I'm alright, Jemmy. I'm fine,” he assures him.

Eliza who's sitting beside him doesn't look convinced and places her hand on his forehead. “Louis, I think you should go back to your apartment,” she declares. “You're burning up. Do you want to see a doctor?”

Louis shakes his head. “No thanks. You're right. I should just rest,” he says, standing up. “I'll get-”

George stands up. “I'll walk you home,”

Louis blinks and he wants to decline him, tell him to stay with Peggy because it isn’t fair to her or him but he's too tired to make a scene so he nods and lets George take his arm and walk him to his apartment.

There's at least four feets of distance between them once they're far enough from the sight of the others and Louis feels light headed, knowing that George is right there, walking beside him. He wonders if it'll be like that when he's King, making diplomatic visits to Britain; ignoring the past and act like everything's fine between them.

“You're shaking, Louis. Do you need a jacket?” The voice of George breaks Louis' train of thought and brings him back to reality. He stares at George who's already holding out his jacket at him and it breaks his heart when he realises it's the jacket he would always steal from George's closet when he missed George.

“No. I don't need anything from you,” it comes out more sharply than he intended it to be but it does the job. They resume walking with the painful and palpable tension around them.

It's only a thirteen minute walk from the campus to Louis' place but it felt like hours when they finally arrive. George looks uncomfortable when Louis steps up on the porch and opens the door and he wonders if he should say thank you to him when it suddenly pours outside.

Louis curses and looks back at George who's biting his lip, taking the rain in stride but Louis knows how much George hates the rain and he isn't that cruel so he calls his name.

“George? You can come in,” Louis says, opening the door wider.

“But-”

“Just get in. You hate the rain and I know it,” he says, going down the porch to drag George in his apartment. “So just get in.”

“Okay, okay,” George wipes some of the rain drops that landed on his face and looks around his apartment. “Nice place.”

Louis ignores his pounding heart and moves to the kitchen to fix him and George a cup of hot chocolate. “Thanks. Do you st-do you want hot choco?” He asks, catching himself before he could slip up and reveal he still remembers everything George loves.

“If it wouldn't trouble you. Anything is fine,” George replies.

Louis nods and takes out two mugs and heats water in his microwave. While waiting, he takes out the chocolate mix and waits for the microwave to stop. Somehow, the routine feels so familiar to Louis and he realises, he used to make them hot chocolate on cold, rainy days when George visits him every weekend just to tell him he loves him.

Luckily, the microwave beeps and Louis fixes up the hot chocolate to keep his mind off those damn memories when he was in love with George. Louis brings the mugs to the living room to find George staring at the picture frames on the coffee table.

George looks up and points at the picture at the far left. It's a picture of them, hugging each other just moments after George proposed to him. He doesn't exactly knows why he even kept the photograph and he certainly doesn't know why he put it up for display but when he looks at it, he remembers George who defended him in front of the press, the nights where George would slip in his bed and comfort him when he had nightmares and the days where George would just take him out to have strolls around the gardens and sneak out the mansion to go around the small town that was located near Versailles.

“You kept the photo?” His voice is soft and it makes Louis feel so weak because who knew someone who could be so gentle, so caring could say such horrible things.

“I… it's a nice picture,” Louis says and he's certain they both know he's lying. “Something to keep when...”

George blinks and looks away and Louis wants to kick himself for almost bringing it up. They hadn't really spoke since Louis kicked him out of Versailles and he's starting to regret it because they should really find a way to communicate seeing they were both in the same college.

Hesitantly, Louis sits beside him and takes a sip from his hot chocolate, listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops falling outside. That's all they do for a while, just sitting beside each other and Louis finds it quite therapeutic.

“You know Peggy, right?” George asks, setting his mug down on the coffee table.

“Yah. She's a good friend of mine,” Louis says slowly, unsure where their conversation would go.

“I like her a lot and I'm sorry if I seem like a big jerk just flirting with her,” George rambles, cheeks going pink. “But I really like her and I don't mean to rub it your face since we-”

“George! It's okay,” Louis lies, feeling a lump in his throat form. “I've moved on too. I mean, I have James.”

“But I saw you,” George whispers, taking his hand. “You looked so sad, Louis and I'm sorry.”

Louis pushes him away and laughs bitterly. “Are we seriously doing this now? It's been years, George and you just want to bring it up?”

“I just want to make things right, okay? You didn't give me a chance to speak when you kicked me out of Versailles!” George says. “I wanted to say sorry but you wouldn't even look at me!”

Louis feels tears spilling out of his eyes and quickly wipes them away. “You shouldn't have brought my mother up! Do you know how painful and wrong that is, George?” He asks, feeling himself tremble. “It was so painful, George. Je t'aiaime but you went too far.”

“I don't know, Louis! I was upset that you wanted time apart! You already avoided me for two weeks when you said you needed time!” George looks away. “I'm sorry, Louis. I really am.”

“I… I'm going to my room. I...” Louis stood up and left George in such a flurry he almost knocked the coffee table over.

When he goes in his room, he sinks down to the floor and begins to cry because no matter how much he loves James, he still feels something for George no matter how hard he hurt him. Because George was always there for him and no matter how evil he seemed to the public, he was actually a nice guy who defended Louis all the time. Louis gasps and feels his chest contract because he realises, even after they broke up George would defend Louis in his interviews whenever the reporter would make some sly joke about him. Even after he kicked him out he still defended him.

Suddenly, he feels a blanket over his shaking body and George pulling him close to him and just comforts him, holding him as the rain grew louder outside. Louis buries his head on George's shoulder and whispers 'thank you' all over again because he doesn't deserve his comfort. He doesn't deserve anything.

“Louis, stop crying. Look, we may not be a thing anymore but I still care about you,” George says, stroking Louis back in attempt to comfort him. “I was a dick for commenting on your mum and I'm really sorry. I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too but I don't-”

“I'm not saying we should date again but I would like us to be frie-friends again. For our friends' sake and our own sakes,” George says, voice cracking. “It'll be for the best.”

Louis looks up at him and sees George's eyes are shining with tears and God, he looks like he's in so much pain and that's where he decides to forgive him because George had always been the strong one in their relationship and to see him break down made Louis feel all the spite towards him disappear. Their resentment to the past wouldn't do them any good and besides, he missed George. Before they were lovers they were friends and he misses being friends with him.

Louis opens his mouth to speak but finds he can't say anything. Instead, he smiles at George.

It means so much more than all the words Louis could say.

**Author's Note:**

> So like sorry if it's terrible and utter crap i could never live up to the expectations of greatness because it's based on @largebaguettes work.
> 
> Anyways, I tried to make it as chronological (??) as possible, following the story line of The School Where It Happens (also very cool btw) but I'm pretty sure I fucked up. Thanks for reading :))
> 
> my tumblr is: musiceclectic so send me prompts or something ~~talk with me im lonely uwu~~


End file.
